garrys_mod_animationfandomcom-20200215-history
TheTig3r42
theTig3r42'' ''is a classic GModder who used Team Fortress 2 characters in his videos. He was very active from 2011-2013, with a short return to animation in 2015. Channel Summary theTig3r42's style is similar to the random, Rubberfruit-esque style common for the era in which he was active. However, his videos were generally more consistent and polished, while still retaining the expected crazy randomness. theTig3r42 heavily utilized distorted HWM faceposing that still resembled actual facial expressions, as can be seen in his YouTube profile picture. theTig3r42's videos generally fall into two categories; some are very random and fast-paced, akin to animated "smexual" videos, while others are slower, plot-driven, and often feature fight scenes. An example of the former is Scout Breaks His Fingers, while the latter is best showcased by his Karate Sniper series. His upload schedule used to consist of an even balance between the two, though after 2012 all of his videos have been of the random variety with the Karate Sniper's Quest trailer as the lone exception. Karate Sniper series The Karate Sniper series is noteworthy both due to its popularity and because they are theTig3r42's only videos to feature recurring characters, other than characters in his tennis matches, and his own TF2 sona. The series focuses on Karate Sniper, a goofy but skilled martial artist who battles foes such as Karate Scout and Samurai Demo with the aid of his pupil, Karate Soldier. Besides being a karate expert, Karate Sniper boasts his "LIL'O'E'OL' CHOP CHOP" ability, which severely enlarges his hand so he can deliver a deadly karate chop. Currently the series consists of two main videos and a trailer for a third, along with two spiritual successors. Karate Sniper Videos * The Karate Scout (2011) Karate Sniper is introduced as he defeats the annoying Karate Scout, which leads the soon-to-be Karate Soldier to befriend Karate Sniper. * Karate Sniper Returns (2011) Karate Sniper trains his new pupil, Karate Soldier, who is instrumental in helping Karate Sniper defeat Samurai Demo. * Karate Sniper's Quest (Trailer) (2013) Karate Sniper's Quest boasts a more cinematic, plot-driven style than previous videos. The trailer shows the return of Samurai Demo and Karate Scout as villains, along with a Pirate Demo that may or may not also be Samurai Demo. It is unlikely if any of the plot elements shown will appear in the final video, due to the fact that all files for the project have been lost, according to the video description of I'M BACK. Videos Similar to Karate Sniper * Professor Heavy (2012) Professor Heavy, who is "known to show up at good times, and leave at bad times," somewhat helps save an Engineer ambushed by Snipers. His goofy heroism and the video's structure closely resembles that of Karate Sniper Returns, plus karate moves are used several times in the video. * The Killer Scout (2012) Killer Scout is a villain who, like Samurai Demo, is not taken seriously by his adversaries until he begins to fight. Timeline * '2011 - '''theTig3r42's first creations are lackluster at best, after which he quickly develops a knack for making random TF2 animations. theTig3r42 creates many of his most popular videos during this time, including ''Spy Eating Contest ''and ''Spy Loves Melons. He also introduces his Karate Sniper character, who first appears in The Karate Scout. theTig3r42 participates in a four-part tennis with GeoFreAnt. * '2012 - '''theTig3r42 continues to crank out great classic GMod videos but with improved quality, including ''Scout Breaks His Fingers and Professor Heavy. He also participates in a tennis match with CrazyD9421 and Mega420. * '2013 - '''theTig3r42 creates only a few new videos, including ''Engineer's Interesting Day. He also releases a trailer for a new upcoming Karate Sniper video, Karate Sniper's Quest '', which, when compared to the first two Karate Sniper videos, demonstrates quite well how much his animation style has improved since he first started animating. * '''2014 - '''theTig3r42 is inactive due to an excessive workload from school and computer issues, according to the video description of ''I'M BACK. * '2015 - '''theTig3r42 returns to animation with ''Spy Becomes a Boomerang and Soldier Flies to Pipeline, though he becomes inactive again after the summer, presumably due to school. Collabs Joined * Destroy Us All Collab by AMTRAX91 (unavailable) Trivia * Team Fortress 2's Mann vs. Machine mode features an enemy named Samurai Demo, although it is unknown if this is a reference to theTig3r42's character or merely a coincidence. * theTig3r42 is potentially the first GModder to use the sentence mixed "Mel-ohn!" line for Spy in a video, which has since shown up in many other GMod videos. Category:GModder Category:Stop-Motion Category:Inactive GModders